This invention relates to a device for supporting and controlling one or more animated figures, and pertains particularly to a device for supporting and electrically controlling various motions for an animated figure.
Animated figures such as movable charactericures of animals or persons are generally known, and usually take the form of small animals or persons which are known in folklore, literature or history. However, there have been various problems in providing electrical power to a plurality of such movable figures to achieve animation in a convenient and reliable manner, and also providing appropriate support for such figures. Such problems have now been successfully overcome by the present invention.